dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Peace for the Future! The Spirit of Goku is Forever!
Peace For the Future! The Spirit of Goku is Forever! (未来に平和を! 悟空の魂よ永遠に, Mirai ni Heiwa o! Gokū no Tamashī yo Eien ni) is the ninety-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai, and the very last episode of the series. Its Japanese release was August 25, 2011; it was delayed due to the 2011 earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Summary Future Trunks makes his return to his own time. He thinks back to the Android 17 and Android 18 of the present, and how they turned out not to be the monsters he knew in his own time. He arrives at the remains of Capsule Corporation headquarters, and greets his mother. In the present, one month after the Cell Games, Chi-Chi is wondering where Gohan has gone. She figures he snuck out with his grandpa, Ox-King. Gohan pulls a Giant Fish out of the river nearby. The size of the fish startles Ox-King. Both he and Chi-Chi think Gohan is becoming like his father, Goku. At the Capsule Corporation, baby Trunks is taking his first footsteps under Bulma's guidance. When he falls, he refuses help from his grandparents, Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief. Bulma notes he has the pride of his father, Vegeta. He stands up on his own. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan is running a TV special, and is going to break 20 tiles for a new world's record. The announcer remarks he tried and failed to break 15 tiles before the Cell Games, but Mr. Satan says he has been training. He warns the children watching not to attempt the trick at home, then breaks the tiles. He breaks 19 of them, only tying the record. He is still hailed as the one who defeated Cell. Goku and King Kai watch from Snake Way. Goku says Mr. Satan is a great actor. King Kai then tells Goku to get started building them a new house. Goku insists he is no good at building, only breaking things. Back in the future, Bulma remarks on how much bigger Trunks has gotten. He tells her about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bulma does not care about the particulars; she can tell his mission went well. She makes him tea, and he tells her how Gohan got revenge for Goku's death at Cell's hands, and how Vegeta fought alongside them, especially how he reacted after Trunks himself was killed. Although Bulma said she knew Vegeta had that side to him, inside she was surprised. Suddenly, the radio breaks in with a report of a new attack by the Androids on Parsley City. Trunks decides it is time to put a stop to their rampage once and for all. Although Bulma is still concerned, Trunks tells her that it was the real reason he returned to the past; so he could get strong enough to finally beat the Androids in his own time, and finally get revenge for Gohan. Trunks goes Super Saiyan and heads to Parsley City. There, Future Android 18 is repeatedly blasting an arcade, because she lost at a video game. An old man in an overturned car nearby raises a revolver, angry that they had killed his grandson. He shoots, the bullet ricocheting harmlessly off Future Android 17's head. The Android walks over, the old man shooting him repeatedly to no effect. Android 17 pulls out his own gun, but before he can shoot the old man, he dodges an energy shot from out of nowhere. Trunks, still Super Saiyan, arrives, determined to put a stop to the Androids. Android 18 wants to take Trunks out this time. Android 17 comments on "losing a good game", but gives his blessing. She shoots a Power Blitz at Trunks, but he dodges effortlessly, and punches her through a nearby building. She rushes Trunks, who dodges several punches and kicks, as well as an energy shot, with ease. Android 17 remarks he must have grown up to be able to get her this mad. Trunks says their counterparts in the past were not as evil as the Androids before him, and it was time to put them away. The sibling Androids attack together, but Trunks dodges easily and punches Android 17 in the face. Trunks swats away Android 18's energy shots, then he puts his hand in her face, and [[Change the Future|vaporizes her with an enormous ki blast]]. Android 17 is shocked that his sister has actually been destroyed. Trunks tells the remaining Android that was for all his friends they killed. He then tells Android 17 that the next one is for Gohan. He kicks Android 17 down, then jumps up and fires [[Another End|another enormous ki blast]], destroying the remaining Android. When the dust settles, Trunks has dropped from Super Saiyan, and is propping up the old man from earlier. He remarks that the immediate threat is over, but there is more work to do; one more person to take care of. Three years later, Earth of the future is finally at peace, and West City is continuing to rebuild. The time machine has recharged enough for another trip, and Trunks, in his Battle Armor, is preparing to go back to the past to report that his mission was a success. Suddenly, he detects something, and tells his mother to hurry back inside their home. At first, she teases him about hiding a girlfriend from her. But she quickly realizes he senses something wrong, and rushes inside. Trunks calls out Cell, who is surprised that Trunks knew he was there. Trunks tells Cell he is mistaken if he thinks he will see through his plans. Trunks says Cell's Perfect form is incredibly strong, but he's strong enough to defeat him as he is now. Cell quickly realizes that Trunks went back in time, but at first thinks there's no way he can defeat the other Androids, much less him. Trunks tells Cell that Androids 17 and 18 are already dead. Cell responds by saying he has to kill Trunks and go back to the past now. Trunks is not about to let that happen, however. Not wanting any more collateral damage in West City, he uses a force attack to blast Cell several miles away, to fight in the surrounding countryside. Cell is still arrogant, believing he, the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, is far more powerful than the Saiyan. They power up and clash. An energy attack from Cell is easily batted away by Trunks, who responds by hitting Cell back down to the ground. Cell is shocked by the power Trunks now has. Another attack is equally fruitless, and Trunks hits Cell downward so hard he makes a crater in the earth below. Cell attacks with his tail, but Trunks grabs it, swings Cell around, and launches him into the sky. Cell starts to charge a Kamehameha, but stops when he senses Trunks building up an insane amount of power. Trunks fires his Heat Dome Attack, and incinerates Cell completely, destroying him. The threats to his future are now over. In his mind, Trunks thanks everyone for their help, especially Goku. Back in the present, King Kai finishes building a new house on Snake Way, only for Goku to destroy it the moment he touches the front door. Goku then remarks that King Kai promised to take him to the part of the Other World where fighters gathered to train. King Kai is apprehensive, but Goku is eager to meet other fighters. The narrator remarks that those continuing adventures are a story for another time. The episode ends with quick flashes of scenes from the Other World Tournament involving Pikkon and others, before a brief abstract of scenes from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Cell Games Saga